All the One-shots
by BlacktwinWhitetwin
Summary: A collection of one-shots we write when we have writers block! Most are cracked in some way.
1. Chapter 1: Blender

**A certain Frenchman snuck down the streets of his capital city in what he imagined to be a sneaky manner. A dark shadow detached itself from the wall not too far behind and began to follow the blond. **

**As I'm sure you already know, we are following France. The shadow is one, United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland.**

**England had begun to be concerned when his frenemy hadn't been paying attention in meetings or attempting to grope England, but being the tsundere that he is, he decided to stalk France instead of asking him right out. Thus, this after-dark sneaking around in Paris.**

**Light bounced from the streetlamps onto long blond hair as Francis ducked through a doorway. England followed cautiously, worried about what he might find. What he saw surprised him more than he expected. France was flirting with a kitchen appliance. Not just any appliances mind you, a blender. England stared for only a moment before marching up to the Frenchman and slapping him across the face.**

"**You ignore me for a blender of all things, you bloody wanker? We're through!" With that the Brit left in a huff. France looked shocked for a moment before turning back to the blender. **

"**I don't need him anymore, he never makes me juice. You'll never leave me right blender dearest?"**


	2. Chapter 2: Bored

**This one is for Cinnominbubble9 who is awesome! Read her story, she's great!**

Canada was bored, and anyone who knows Canada, knows that interesting things can happen when he gets that way. Today was one of those days that Canada was sick and tired of being ignored and wanted to do something about it. The blond was lounging around his house looking for something to do, rather unsuccessfully I might add. Suddenly an idea struck him. With a grin reminiscent of France, the little Canadian got of his couch and left his house.

*At America's house*

Canada giggled quietly as he moved the hamburger his brother had just set down on the coffee table. After depositing the food on the other side of the room, he leaned against a door frame and waited for the fun to begin. He didn't have to wait long; America came into the room with a drink in one hand and his phone in the other. He set his phone down and reached for his hamburger, only to not find it. The man looked up in confusion and spotted the resting place of his snack.

"Silly hamburger! Do you not want me to eat you?" America used a British accent and he spoke for the burger as he picked it up.

"Of course I want you to eat me mister America!" Alfred squeaked out. Matthew smiled at his brother from the couch. He watched him out of the corner of his eye as he moved the American's drink to sit on top of the TV. Alfred shoved the entire burger into his mouth and turned around. His blue eyes landed on the empty spot on the table and his brow furrowed.

"Didn't I already...?" His statement trailed off as he looked around the room and located his soft drink. Matthew giggled and turned the TV on. His brother jumped as a loud action movie turned on. The American turned the volume down, and Canada changed the language to German. A battle soon followed between the two; Canada changing the languages and channels, America trying to keep it on one channel, not too concerned about the language. Finally America gave up and settled down on the couch to watch a cooking show in Chinese. Leaving his brother for now, Matthew went into the kitchen. There, he removed all the fast food from the fridge and replaced it with scones he had stolen from England. He took the junk food from the pantry and hid it in the oven. He took out the cupcakes he had brought with him and set them neatly on the counter. Last step, he dripped fake blood on the counter then covered himself in flour. With another giggle, Canada dropped a frying pan into the metal sink. The resounding crash brought America to his feet and into the kitchen in a heartbeat. He took in his kitchen quickly, his panicky eyes resting briefly on the cupcakes on the counter before settling on Canada.

"Who?" America questioned. Matthew cringed for a second before whispering,

"It's all your fault." Alfred's face paled and his eyes darted to the cupcakes and blood on the counter.

"M-Mattie? What's my fault? C'mon bro, I didn't do anything this time!" He walked over to the counter and picked up one of the cupcakes, sniffing at it tentatively. Matthew pointed to the cupcake wordlessly. America's eyes widened and he dropped the cupcake, his hands covering his mouth.

"Oh god, England!" He raced for the phone and hurriedly dialed the Brit's number. Matthew heard Arthur pick up the phone before America started shouting at him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU IDIOT?!" He continued to scream at the Englishman until Arthur decided he had enough and hung up. By this time poor Alfred was really freaking out. Matthew decided to take pity on him, so he tapped America on the shoulder. The blond whipped around and held his arm up in a defensive position.

"No Mattie, don't hurt me for what that Limey did to you!" Matthew smiled and wiped the flour off his glasses and face. America's jaw hit the floor and he sputtered like a landed fish.

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I was bored and hadn't heard from you in a while." The Canadian shook most of the flour out of his hair and onto the floor. He saw the look on his brother's face and ran out the door, laughing as he went, America's outraged shouts echoing in his ears.

**Hello hello! So this probably won't be updated very often, unless you people want us to write more of these! If you want, leave us a review, you can also suggest characters, pairings, events, songs or pictures for us to write a one-shot for.** **Cya next time! **


End file.
